Drabbles Collection
by Archangel's Blade
Summary: A collection of brain dribbles from the AF world. Expect updates about once or twice a month. Rated M because I'm not sure what I'm going to put in it.
1. Chapter 1

Love

A/N: So, it seems as though ever author has a little "drabbles" collection, and it seems as though this is what this will be. This first drabble is a little love story between Artemis and… you guessed it; Holly! I'm really obsessed with AxH right now, but I will be posting a Chronicles of Nick story sometime soon, I hope.

* * *

Love. A four letter word that Artemis had thought did not apply to him. Now he knew different. In this case he was no different than any other boy his age.

_Well, maybe not, _Artemis reflected. After all, nothing was the same when the person you were in love with was a different species, three feet shorter than you and almost ninety years old.

"Artemis, Holly sent you a letter!" Butler called, knocking on the door.

"Coming!" the boy genius replied, his heart pounding for no apparent reason.

"Here you go, Artemis. Can I get you anything?" Butler asked, handing him the letter.

"No, that's fine," Artemis replied absent-mindedly, his eyes fixed on the letter.

"Okay, well, I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

"Thank you, Butler."

"It is my job." Butler walked out of the room then, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Artemis opened the letter and began to read.

_Dear Artemis,_

_I'm getting married to Trouble next week, and I'd like you to be there. I probably won't need to tell you the dress code, as chances are you're in it right now._

_Sincerely_,

_Holly Short and Trouble Kelp_

A single tear escaped from Artemis's left eye. Then one from his right. Then another. And another. They came down faster and faster and soon he was sobbing, his heart having shattered into a million pieces.

* * *

Butler heard him crying as he was walking down the stairs. He paused, then turned around and walked back up the stairs and to his door.

"Artemis?" Butler asked, knocking on the door.

"G-go a-away, Butler. I want to be alone," Artemis sobbed.

"What's wrong?" the manservant asked, worried.

"Just g-go away!" Artemis yelled. The questions stopped then, and had Artemis still been in full control of his mental faculties, he would have assumed he had left.

* * *

"Hey, Butler!" Holly called out, walking into Fowl Manor. "Where's Artemis?"

"You need to see him. Something in your letter obviously upset him," Butler growled, adding, "He's in his room."

Holly walked up the stairs, confused. She didn't remember sending Artemis a letter. She opened his door quietly. Artemis, curled up on his bed, crying, didn't notice.

"Artemis?" Holly asked softly. "What's the matter?"

"H-Holly? S-shouldn't you be g-getting ready for the w-wedding?" he hiccupped sarcastically.

"What? What wedding? _Whose_ wedding?" Holly asked, more confused than ever.

"Like you don't know." Seeing her confused face, he added, "You and Trouble? Ring any bells?"

"What? Trouble and I aren't getting married!" Holly exclaimed, bewildered.

"_Sure_ you aren't. Because I didn't get a letter from _you _saying that _you_ and Trouble were getting married. I love you Holly, but all you do is ignore me, and then you get married to a half-wit jock like Trouble! And now you're here—" Holly interrupted him with a rough kiss. Artemis froze, then melted, wrapping his arms around her waist while simultaneously falling backwards and pulling her up to his chest, kissing her the whole time. Holly slid her fingers into his hair, not pulling, just to hold him, make sure she wasn't dreaming.

Artemis couldn't think. His body was controlled purely by instinct. His tongue flicked forward and touched Holly's upper lip, requesting entrance. The elf opened her mouth more in answer to his question. Their tongues met in a fiery dance of passion, each trying to assert their dominance. Acting on instinct, Holly grinded on Artemis's crotch, obliterating the little thought left in Artemis's mind.

Artemis moaned, thrusting against Holly's covered nether regions.

"Artemis, wait," Holly squeaked. "We—we can't do this."

"Hmmm…?" Artemis hummed, trying to continue kissing her. She slapped him. Hard.

"Artemis!" Holly shouted, climbing off the bed. Artemis copied her, confused.

"W-what? Did I do something wrong?" Artemis asked, regaining the ability to speak.

"No, it's not that, you were doing fine, but we can't do _this_," she said, gesturing to where they had been lying on the bed.

"What do you mean?" Artemis asked, more confused.

"I mean, we can't have sex. Not yet. If we're going to do this, have an intimate relationship, then we have to take it slow. We can't just hop into the bed for a rough shag whenever I visit."

"And why, pray tell, can't we?" Artemis asked.

"Well… it just doesn't work that way," Holly replied. Seeing the disappointed look on Artemis's face, she added, "Plus, we need time to adjust to a relationship like this. If we get into a relationship like this.

"Oh." Artemis still couldn't seem to understand. There probably wasn't enough blood in his head for complex thoughts.

"Look, when people get together, they don't just start having sex," Holly said, exasperated. "They bo on dates, kiss, build up to it."

Ooooh, well, why didn't you just _say_ that?" Artemis replied, comprehension dawning in his eyes.

"You know, for a genius, you can be really stupid sometimes," the elf said, laughing at the look on his face.

"That isn't very nice, Holly. Frankly, I'm hurt," the boy replied in a voice that _would_ sound hurt, but it didn't fool holly for a second.

"Sure you a—"

Artemis kissed her and then said, "There's an opera tomorrow night at six. Her Majesties' Theatre. Don't look it up. I want to surprise you," he added when she tried to look it up via her wrist computer. "Foaly, don't tell her. I know you have cameras on right now. And if you show this footage to _anyone_, I will personally hack your computer and plant a virus there that will destroy anything on the computer, plus any hard copies in a thousand mile radius."

"Fine, fine, I won't. Way to ruin the fun, Fowl," A horse like voice said from the speakers of Holly's helmet, which was pointed right at the bed and them.

"Good. Now turn them off, Foaly, and any bugs you may have planted."

"Uhh, Fowl, sometimes you are too smart for your own good. Oh yeah, and Holly, you have a mission in Italy," Foaly whinnied, then turned off the cameras and audio recording devices.

"I'll be there, Artemis," Holly said, which surprised Artemis, who had almost forgotten what she was talking about.

"Thank you, Holly. You don't know how much this means to me," he said, embracing her and resting his head on top of hers.

"The pleasure is mine," Holly mumbled into his chest.

Artemis chucked. "I love you, Holly," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"Me too. Love you, I mean, not myself," Holly replied. Artemis laughed. A real laugh, not one of his forced, intimidating ones. "That's a good thing. We'd have a problem if you didn't."

"I like it when you laugh like that. It's nice, so you're going to have to do it more," Holly said, smiling.

"Of course. Now, I believe that you have a mission to go to? Not that I want you too," he added, in case she took it the wrong way.

"Oh, yeah! Sorry, I'll come back as soon as possible!" Holly exclaimed, giving him a quick hug and kiss, jamming her helmet on her head. "Bye, Artemis!" Then she flew out of the window.

Artemis touched his lips thinking, _I hope she can come back today. I really want to kiss her some more._

Holly was thinking along the same lines.

_I'm coming back straight after the mission and report to Tara. I've got some spare leave. Frond knows I need the break, _Holly thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Artemis's Diary, Entry #1

A/N: Again, this is sort of a one sided AxH drabble. I was going to use this in AFF, but I decided against it. Expect about two more updates, including this one, today. I'll update more as I finish more stories.

What makes me happy? There are three main things. First there is Holly. Since I am a very efficient multi-tasker, I cannot say that she is _all_ I think about, but she takes up a large portion of my thoughts. I think I am in love with her. I know thes for sure. This is what I love about her.

Her bravery in the face of danger. She never backs down, to the point where it's like the thought never even occurs to her. It might not. Which leads to the second thing I love about her. Her strength. She never gives up and always, _always_ stands up for her beliefs. I also like her fierceness. She's a very intense, up-in-your-face kind of girl.

For her physicality, I love her hair, to start. It's a mix of red and brown, auburn. In the light it looks redder, but when it's dark it looks brown. She also has the perfect body type. Fit, but not _too_ fit, like a bodybuilder's. She's like an Olympian; fast and small. She's very curvy, in a way, and her breasts are perfect. Whatever size hers are, that is the proper size for a girl.

But that's not what makes me happy. What makes me happy is that she _cares_ about me. She doesn't care about the past, but she cares for me no matter what. Just as much as I love her. She is irreplaceable, invaluable. Priceless. I don't know what I'd do if I lost her. I would surely die. If not from grief, then it would be my own hand that does it. That is how much I love her. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. I couldn't live without her.

The second thing is doing something no one has done before. Finding the fairies, for example. If someone hasn't done it, you can be sure that Artemis Fowl the Second will. Intellectual stuff, of course. You won't see me breaking the Guinness world record for push-ups or something.

The third thing that makes me happy is my family. Ever since I returned from Limbo my life has been the same. With two younger brothers I simply do not have the time for plotting that I used to, and I have no wish to bring my brothers into the criminal world.

I enjoy teaching Myles, who is a carbon copy of me. He is like a sponge, absorbing and remembering everything I show him. Beckett is not quite so sharp, but I love playing games with him. Even more so when Holly is playing. Last time we played, I had to get a thermal imaging camera to find her.

Holly is calling. I must go now.

Artemis Fowl the Second


	3. Chapter 3

Gifts

A/N: So, this is the third update today! Unfortunately, this might be the last update for a couple weeks.

Holly woke up in a dimly lit room. She couldn't remember where she was, until she heard a groan next to her.

"Holly?" Artemis asked, whispering so as not to wake the other occupants of the house. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah. I think we fell asleep talking," Holly answered, whispering as well.

"We did. Well, you did," Artemis said.

"What? You let me fall asleep?" Holly asked, her voice rising.

"Shh. You'll wake the twins up," Artemis answered. "I did. You looked very tired, and I _might _have enjoyed watching you sleep. I also have something to tell you. Or rather, show you."

"Okay, g—wait, did you say you _enjoyed_ watching me sleep?" She slapped him. Hard. Artemis's head snapped to the left and his face got red where her hand had made contact with his skin.

"Ow. Now, may I show you what I got you? It's an early birthday present, and something I need to admit to you." Holly's jaw hit the floor. The last person she slapped—Chix—had fallen over. He had barely reacted to it.

"Okay, go ahead," Holly replied. Artemis walked over to the nightstand and grabbed a box and a piece of paper.

"Here you go," Artemis said, handing her the box. "I'll give you the papers after you open the box."

"Thanks, Artemis. Really. You didn't have too," Holly said, opening the box. Inside there was a golden acorn with a thin golden chain. "Oh. My. Frond, Artemis!" She ran over and tackled him, hugging him tightly.

"H-Holly. I can't breathe, Holly," Artemis forced out through the bone-crushing hug. He smiled when she let him go. "Apparently that rumor about girls and diamonds is wrong. It should be girls and gold." Holly gazed at the necklace, entranced.

"I love it, Artemis. This is the best birthday present _ever. _I'll wear it with my book."

"Now, there's one thing left to give you, and one thing to ask you. You'll definitely want to reconsider your previous statement when you get the next thing. I guarantee it," Artemis said, smiling. "Here is the first, or rather second, thing." He handed her the piece of paper. The elf read it over.

"Artemis…" The elf said, tears coming to her eyes. "An aboveground home for the people? How did you? I can't even begin to imagine how much money… three thousand acres and _four_ Ritual sites? Why would you do it?"

"You approve?" Artemis asked with a glint in his eye. "Now, the last—" Holly kissed him, pushing the surprised human backwards onto the bed so she could sit on his lap. She tangled her fingers into his hair, needing more contact with him. Artemis wrapped his hands around her waist, pressing her against him.

"I guess I got my answer," he said when they broke off the kiss.

"What was the question?" Holly asked playfully.

"Are you sure you want to know? I don't want to ruin the mood," Artemis asked seriously. He continued at Holly's nod. "Well, do you love me?"

"I thought you'd never ask! Of course I love you, dummy! How could I not?" She asked, smirking.

"Well, there is that time I kidnapped you, and… t-the time I l-lied to your face," he stuttered.

"We're past that now. Two bad things? You've saved my life countless times! I trust you, Artemis. Nothing can change that, okay?" Holly promised.

"Okay. May I kiss you again?" Artemis asked.

"You don't have to ask, silly! You do it when it _feels_ right," Holly laughed. Then she was cut off by a kiss from Artemis. "Thank you, Artemis. For everything."

"Not a problem," Artemis replied with another short kiss.


End file.
